Because there is no greater emotional and significant event than the birth of a child, physicians ensure that their practice patterns incorporate the most current and stringent evidence-based practices to promote patient safety. A recent report estimated that nearly 40% of all maternal deaths in the United States could be avoided with better obstetric care during emergencies. Berg C J, Harper M A, Atkinson S M, Bell E A, Brown H L, Hage M L, Mitra A G, Moise K J, Callaghan W M, Preventability of pregnancy-related deaths: Results of a state-wide review, Obstet Gynecol 2005, 106(6):1228-1234. In addition, obstetrics is the source of the greatest amount of money paid in legal claims across the Department of Defense with payments in the millions every year which are an obvious detriment to the military health care system's reputation with patients and the general public.